User talk:Esteban Colberto
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:01, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Elf'Qaeda I didn't even look to see who made the Anti-Claus page, so I added a pic for Elf'Qaeda, didn't know it was you, don't laugh at my pic...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:32, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Stephen Claus Just out of curiosity, would you be able to make a Santa Stephen? I wanted to make one for the front page, but wasn't able to get it right...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:37, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :Thank you, and don't forget to go vote...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:47, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ::I feel so much more merry now that I have seen Stephen Claus, or would that be Santa Stephen? Nonetheless, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:43, 1 December 2006 (UTC) VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:49, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Your pic Before you do that, have you checked out Worth1000 yet? Make sure they don't have any restrictions that would prevent you from entering it for their contest...I would hate for you to lose out on that if there were --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:28, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :YOU NEED TO SELL THAT LOGO ON MUGS or T-SHIRTS, I WILL BUY SOME!!! Go to GO HERE NOW!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:07, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::Seriously, on one side of the mug put the whole book, on the other the close up. The cafepress sign up fee is about $20, I'll pay if you need it. Tell me when you get it on cafepress!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:14, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :::THAT IS SO FUCKIN' AWESOME! Dude my computer is screwing up, but as soon as it calms down, I am sending my order in! THANK YOU!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:27, 14 November 2006 (UTC) : I added a link to the CafePress page at the top of the Katrina Report --seaRob 18:30, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::I thought you were going to put the book cover on one of them? It's such an iconic image, it would make people look twice...did cafepress say anything to you about using Stephen's image?? And where is wikiality.com on there!? Aww, man...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:06, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :::Well...I didn't say anything about copyrights, I just wanted to know what cafepress said, if anything...There is an artist from Colbert Nation (bebeness, do you know her?) She paints stuff and wanted to do something on cafepress but was concerned about the copyright thing...also, I did buy a t-shirt and a couple of mugs. What I was hoping was that if people saw me wearing the shirt, they could see on the shirt where they could buy one for themselves! One suggestion, if at some later time (before April, 2007) you could come up with some kind of button. Do you know the ones, cafepress sells them 100 for $80-90? I could hand those out, but ya gotta put a web page on the button! Maybe you, me and bebeness could get together with the wikiality.com guy and make stuff for the page...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:36, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I love the parody rules, hurray! UCLA has this HUGE book festival every year in April and I would like to swap buttons with the other peeps there...I would be so popular, at long last...revenge is mine! Um...ahem...Nevertheless, Wikiality.com buttons for the world!!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:53, 17 November 2006 (UTC) NIce Job on The Katrina Report Book Thank you--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:58, 13 November 2006 (UTC) : I love it. Great! Can you upload a pic of the logo alone? I think it deserves a larger display somewhere else in the article where folks are more likely to see it. --seaRob 17:24, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::That logo is even better at full size. Very funny. Thanks. I'll put it in the article tomorrow. --seaRob 03:54, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Favor You seem to know what you're doing with the photoshop, I was wondering if you could fix an image I made lo, so many months ago. I use The Gimp to manipulate stuff, but I haven't figured out how to make text bend around stuff. I was wondering if you could take a stab at Image:KatrinaReportCover1.jpg and see if you could change the logo, clean it up a bit, etc. Thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :It is up to you , as I am the beggar here...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:58, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::No complaints here, take your time, I was just saying I would accept whatever, whenever, as it is your choice. Maybe you could tell me how to do it, after your homework is done!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:57, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Linconlnish Template Good idea.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:42, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :Done--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Abraham Colbert That is an awesome picture, did you makje it!? What program did you use? Which photos did you use?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:59, 9 November 2006 (UTC) * I think I'm doing this right... Thanks! It's my avatar over at the colboard. I used Photoshop using sources from here and here. I need to work up the courage to work on the Lincoln article now. --Esteban Colberto 21:27, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::You need to send it http://www.worth1000.com here. Very nicely done.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:33, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Colbert Nation If you are from the Colbert Nation please check out the special page set up, just for you guys.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:56, 9 November 2006 (UTC)